voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Maximus
Aaron Maximus is who is believed to be the mastermind of the entire operation. Creating the world of Void Of All Unhappiness. He has encountered almost everyone else known as significant and is rumored to have so much power that he rivals god himself. Although, rumors are rumors. The real mastermind has yet to reveal himself to anyone. 'Basic Information' Aaron Clark Maximus was born somewhere in the late 1930's in a Nazist Germany. Somehow gaining the access to prototyped time travel at the age of 10, he was disgusted at Germany's state and hitched a ride to what he thought was the best way out. Although as if he was born again, he arrived at Texas in 2004, to later be taken by new parents who had 2 kids a few years older than he named Paul and Naomi. After finishing a dreaded experience of high school, Aaron proudly joined the Army when he was 18. There, he met a similar peer who prefered to be called Nate. The two usually worked well together and soon grew higher in the ranks as the years went on. A few years into service, Aaron was beginning to remember the 1940's and took any free time he had to research all information he could find. Fascinated by what he left behind, he looked into research notes and projects inquiring the impossible, such as time travel, immortality, and necromancy. By continuing the limited research with his own studies, he quickly opened opportunities all over the field of science. He also became rapidly wealthy, eventually becoming one of the richest persons in America through his research, the media, and even by starring in advertisements and movies due to his popularity. How his popularity grew so quick, not even Nate understood. Plagued by immortality and the grief of necromancy, he became powerful in the military and in science as he also grew old. Although he did not age in looks past 30, he is 82 at the current year of 2086. General Stats Major Aaron Maximus Age: 82 Height: 6 ft Birthday: May 24th Favorite Color: Navy Blue Personal Song: Zombies Don't Surf (CoD: Black Ops Soundtrack) Deadly Sin: Pride Prefered Weapon(s): Colt M4A1 or TAR-21, with a helping hand of two Five-SeveN sidearms Personal Quote: "Have I tried dying, yeah I gave death a shot. I got him in the chest, if you catch my drift." General Behavior: Attention-loving, risk-taking, thrill-seeking, and companion-like Potential Death: None Sidenotes * As Aaron has met almost all significant figures, he has not met Jacob, ironically the most despicable of them all * Clark is the adopted last name he was given, but chose his correct last name after digging into his father's past * Aaron makes music on his free time, enjoying electronic-type music. Prefering the hard music to dance to, he has collaberated with many people who he admires * Living in a place found similar to Silent Hill, Aaron resides in a mansion built for him that has a private road trailing down a mountain to the quiet Crimson, Colorado. This place has yet to be found on a map, but is suspected to be northwest of Denver * To the immortality ability, Aaron can revive himself from death. The only exception to this is suicide. For those who he grants share in his powers with, they can still die and are revived by Aaron within a short time. Aaron is the only one who can be the reviver, and his death means ceasing all shared powers with anyone else * Many of Aaron's friends have split up from his actions, despite that they too are immortal. Their immortality (as explained above) only stops them from aging and dying of natural causes. Some of these friends are Nate, Alex, and a mysterious person known only as "Labs" Category:Significant Characters